belong together
by Annalie123
Summary: Quand on rencontre la personne qui nous change viscéralement, nous rend meilleur et nous fait prendre conscience qu'une vie sans elle ne serait pas vraiment une vie, que tous ces petits instants fugaces passés à ses côtés sont les moments qui ont le plus de valeur, le plus de prix. Ces moments de vie entre Root et Shaw, où elles sont indissociables.


_Hello tout le monde! Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fiction que j'écrirai en parallèle de "A ma place". Elle sera centrée sur Root et Shaw principalement et décrira toute une série de moments partagés entre elles. Dans cette fiction, je ne tiens pas compte de la détention de Shaw par Samaritain. Celui-ci existe mais Root et Shaw ont toujours leurs couvertures intactes pour se protéger de lui. Le combat contre Samaritain n'est pas central ici. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez de lire cette fiction autant que moi j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire :-)_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura en tout mais j'ai déjà une idée précise des 6 premiers chapitres ;-)_

 _On se retrouve en bas :-)_

* * *

Shaw était appuyée négligemment contre le comptoir de son rayon maquillage, triant un peu trop abruptement les tubes de rouge à lèvres en séparant les rouge carmin des bordeaux nacrés, lorsque son responsable vint se poster face à elle, telle une sentinelle à l'affût du moindre écart de conduite de ses employés.

\- Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, traiter avec un peu plus de respect ces pauvres tubes de rouge à lèvres, édition limitée et montrez un peu plus d'entrain dans ce que vous faites !

Shaw leva un regard exaspéré vers lui et répondit avec sarcasme :

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir malmener ces pauvres petits tubes sans défense, vendus trois fois plus chers qu'un rouge à lèvres de teinte identique mais ne possédant pas cette « magnifique » étiquette pailletée, sous prétexte qu'ils sont en édition limitée, mais il s'avère que je suis actuellement au maximum de ce que je peux fournir question entrain !

Le responsable ouvrit et referma la bouche, offusqué par la réaction de sa vendeuse. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque le portable de cette dernière sonna et qu'elle le sorti de sa poche pour y répondre. Il allait la réprimander sur ce point lorsque Shaw leva un doigt vers lui, lui faisant silencieusement signe de se taire. Son offuscation gagna encore quelques crans.

\- QUOI ? Où ça ? met le docteur Fredricks sur le coup et ne laisse pas Janssen s'approcher à moins de 30 mètres ! J'arrive !

Shaw, le regard lançant des éclairs, sorti en précipitation de derrière son comptoir et parti au pas de course, ne prêtant pas attention au responsable qui vociférait derrière elle.

La Machine venait de la contacter pour la prévenir que Root avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital dans lequel elle avait effectué son internat. Celle-ci était partie en mission depuis deux semaines et Shaw commençait à se demander où la grande brune avait pu encore une fois disparaître. Bien qu'au départ, Shaw avait eu quelques difficultés à accepter Root dans l'équipe, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était révélée être un atout précieux. Au fur et à mesure des missions effectuées en binôme, elle avait appris à connaître la hackeuse et bien que son flirt incessant, ses remarques libidineuses, son sourire enjôleur et ses yeux de biche beaucoup trop expressifs avaient le don de l'exaspérer par moment, elle se rendait compte qu'elle se souciait d'elle, bien plus que la sociopathe qu'elle était n'aurait dû le faire. Un lien indéfinissable s'était tissé entre elles sans que les deux intéressées n'en aient réellement pris conscience.

Dans quel pétrin cette cinglée de psychopathe s'était-elle encore mise ! Shaw avait inconsciemment prit l'habitude d'envoyer régulièrement un message à Root pour se tenir informé de sa localisation et de son éventuel retour. Elle savait que Root, en pleine mission, avait tendance à oublier de prévenir l'équipe de sa situation et de donner tout simplement des nouvelles. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs enguirlandé plusieurs fois sur ce point, provoquant sans le vouloir, un sourire taquin sur le visage de la hackeuse, ravie de voir Shaw s'inquiétait pour elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le tableau référençant les blocs opératoires, les chirurgies en cours et les équipes médicales affectées à chaque opération. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir que la Machine l'avait écouté et mis Fredricks, son ancien mentor, sur le cas de Root. On pouvait lire sur le tableau que le chirurgien était en pleine opération sur une inconnue d'une trentaine d'année, blessée par balle.

\- Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, cet endroit est réservé au personnel. Vous voulez un renseignement sur un patient ?

\- Mon amie est en train de se faire opérer par le docteur Fredricks en ce moment, vous pouvez avoir des nouvelles ?

\- Vous connaissez l'inconnue ? Si vous voulez bien me suivre, il y a des formulaires a….

L'infirmière se retourna et fut stupéfaite de voir que la jeune femme qui se tenait devant le tableau il y a encore quelques secondes avait disparu.

En effet, Shaw venait de voir un infirmier effacer du tableau l'opération en cours bloc 3, signe que celui-ci était maintenant disponible. L'opération avait dû prendre fin. Shaw réussi à fausser compagnie à l'infirmière qui cherchait déjà à lui faire signer tout un tas de formulaires et se dirigea vers les soins intensifs. Sur son chemin, elle vit Fredricks émerger du couloir, encore habillé de sa blouse opératoire, quelques traces de sang la recouvrant. Shaw voulu dans un premier temps amorcer une « manœuvre d'évitement » comme elle en avait le secret pour ne pas que son mentor la reconnaisse mais elle se retrouva tout à coup figée sur place à la vue du sang sur la blouse. Le sang de Root.

Cette insidieuse et terrible question se profila alors dans son esprit : Root était-elle toujours vivante ? Elle sentit une soudaine chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules, lui bloquant tout mouvement. Le chirurgien la reconnu, marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise, puis se dirigea vers elle.

\- Sameen Shaw ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je…bonjour docteur.

Le chirurgien perçu le trouble de Sameen, bien qu'elle tente de le lui cacher. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse vers les taches de sang sur sa blouse.

\- Vous allez bien Sameen ?

\- Oui…je…comment va la patiente que vous venez d'opérer ?

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton détaché mais qui ne trompa pas le docteur.

\- Vous connaissez l'inconnue blessée par balle ?

\- C'est une amie. Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

Le chirurgien la dévisagea quelques secondes, essayant de décrypter les micros expressions que Sameen ne parvenait pas à contrôler et laissait traverser son visage quasi impassible. Il se demanda s'il pouvait ou non lui donner les informations qu'elle réclamait mais après tout, il connaissait Shaw et n'avait aucune raison de douter de ses dires.

\- Elle est en soin intensif. L'opération s'est bien passée. J'ai pu extraire la balle mais a 3 centimètres près, elle se la prenait en plein cœur et je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Shaw inspira un grand coup et sa tête se mit à lui tourner sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Son mentor vit son trouble et sa légère perte d'équilibre et lui saisit le bras.

\- Votre amie va s'en remettre Sameen, ne vous en faites pas… elle aura juste besoin de se reposer quelques semaines, le temps de sa convalescence. Ne surtout pas forcer, faire les soins appropriés et tout arriva bien.

Connaissant les troubles de Sameen et ses grosses difficultés relationnelles, il fut on ne peut plus surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme, même si elle était ténue et bien dissimulée. Shaw se reprit instantanément, tint à distance ce petit moment de faiblesse et remit son masque d'impassibilité.

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Vous connaissez le protocole Sameen, après une chirurgie, les proches n'ont…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fixa Shaw quelques secondes. Après un instant de réflexion, il reprit :

\- Etre le chef de service a ses avantages je suppose. Venez avec moi, j'arrangerai cette petite entorse au règlement.

Shaw lui sourit légèrement avec reconnaissance et le suivit en silence.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers elle.

\- Ravi de vous avoir revu Sameen ! Prenez bien soin de votre…amie.

Shaw fronça un peu les sourcils, sans comprendre son hésitation puis répondit :

\- Merci docteur…pour tout.

Shaw le remerciait à demi-mots d'avoir sauvé la vie de Root. Puis elle entra dans la chambre. Root était là, vivante mais bien plus pale que d'habitude et toujours inconsciente. Sameen s'approcha doucement du lit, rapprocha la chaise se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit en silence, droite comme un « i », les yeux rivés sur le visage au combien trop pale de la hackeuse. La petite brune resta de longues minutes à l'observer sous tous les angles sans jamais bouger d'un millimètre, totalement crispée et raide sur sa chaise. Puis, tout à coup, sous l'impulsion du moment et sans la moindre logique aux yeux de Sameen, elle avança sa main et saisit doucement celle de Root.

Shaw s'assoupit rapidement au son des moniteurs présents tout autour d'elles. Dans son sommeil, sa main s'était crispée fortement sur celle de Root. Une pression sur ses doigts la réveilla brusquement et elle reporta son regard sur Root qui émit un léger gémissement, signe qu'elle se réveillait.

\- Root ?

Shaw avança son autre main vers le visage de Root avant de se stopper et de la ramener vivement sur le bord du lit, réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

\- Aïe….murmura Root, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Aïe !

Root ouvrit les yeux difficilement et accrocha son regard à celui, intense de Shaw. Cette dernière semblait se demander si la grande brune n'avait pas reçu de violent coup à la tête suite à ces propos.

\- Sam…tu m'écrases les doigts….

Sameen reporta alors son attention sur leurs mains liées et s'aperçu, en effet, que sa poigne était tellement serrée que les doigts de Root viraient au violet.

\- Oh ! Pardon !

Elle commença à relâcher la main de la hackeuse mais celle-ci la retint avant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

\- Me réveiller dans un lit, toi à mon chevet et me tenant la main avec autant de passion ! je devrais me faire tirer dessus plus souvent ! dit -elle d'une voix faible, un sourire aux lèvres.

Même dans les pires conditions, Root trouvait encore le moyen de flirter avec elle et de lui lancer ce fichu sourire charmeur.

Shaw secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais garda néanmoins la main de Root dans la mienne.

\- Tu es insupportable Root, tu as failli mourir ! Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à recommencer un truc pareil, c'est compris !

\- Promis Sam.

\- J'espère bien parce que sinon c'est moi qui te descend !

Root, en réponse à cette menace, lui envoya son plus beau sourire et Shaw ne put empêcher ses lèvres de lui répondre en lui en retournant un en retour.

* * *

Shaw était venue tous les jours sans exception à l'hôpital pour voir Root et passait la plus grande partie de l'après-midi avec elle. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, se contentant de regardait la télé avec elle, de jouer aux cartes ou de lire des revues médicales en silence sur sa chaise près de son lit. Root en fut très surprise et touchée. Elle ne pensait pas que Shaw se souciait autant d'elle au point de refuser des missions que lui confiait Harold pour venir lui tenir compagnie. Shaw, bien entendu ne s'en était pas vantée. Selon elle, Harold n'avait jamais rien pour elle ces derniers jours mais elle ne savait pas que ce dernier lui avait en réalité appris que la sociopathe refusait toutes les missions qu'il lui confiait, prétextant d'autres choses à faire.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Root était hospitalisée et elle commençait à trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de, enfin sortir d'ici. Shaw, arborait toujours cet air impassible et fermé lorsqu'elle arrivait mais en réalité, elle ne trompait personne sur le fait qu'elle se souciait réellement de Root et se montrait étrangement attentionnée à son égard. Elle lui avait rapporté de la station, quelques affaires que Root stockait là-bas, à savoir, quelques livres, des vêtements et un ordinateur portable. Les yeux de Root s'étaient illuminés lorsque la sociopathe avait sorti l'ordinateur du sac qu'elle tenait à l'épaule et Shaw n'avait pu empêcher le sourire de franchir ses lèvres à la vue du visage rayonnant de la hackeuse. Bien sûr, elle se reprit tout de suite après. Une autre fois, après que Shaw ait remarqué l'air fatigué sur le visage de Root bien que celle-ci n'ait fait aucun commentaire sur ce point, lui rapporta un lecteur MP4 et des écouteurs. Elle prétexta qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans un de ses tiroirs et que, ne s'en servant pas, c'était soit elle le prenait, soit elle le mettait à la poubelle. Elle savait pertinemment que Root ne la laisserait pas mettre à la poubelle un appareil électronique fonctionnant encore. Shaw ne lui avouerait bien entendu jamais qu'elle l'avait acheté exprès pour elle.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile de dormir quand on est à l'hôpital avec les rondes des infirmières et les patients qui se mettent à crier dans les couloirs donc je me suis dit que…ça pourrait t'être utile…pour t'endormir quoi ! Il n'y a rien pour l'instant dedans mais avec l'ordinateur tu réussiras bien à pirater un site de téléchargement pour le remplir.

Root fut très touchée du geste de Shaw, elle saisit le MP4 qu'elle lui tendait et regarda avec un grand sourire la petite brune qui semblait soudain embarrassée.

\- Merci beaucoup Sam !

\- Oui…enfin c'est rien ! je te dis c'est soit ça soit je le balançais, c'est un vieux truc qui trainait!

Elle regarda ensuite, l'air de rien, Root allumer le MP4 puis la vit sourire en coin, le regard pétillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _« Première utilisation de l'appareil – si l'appareil est défectueux lors de la première mise en route, reportez-vous au livret de garantie p4. – réglages en cours, n'éteignez pas l'appareil – ce message apparaître uniquement lors de la première utilisation. »_

\- Non rien. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Shaw haussa les épaules et se reporta à sa revue médicale. Root l'observa quelques minutes à la dérobée, elle avait compris que le MP4 n'était certainement pas un « vieux truc » prenant la poussière dans un tiroir mais un cadeau de l'ancienne espionne. Cette dernière n'assumant tout simplement pas cette réalité.

Root avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital et essayait de placer tant bien que mal la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Son bras en écharpe ne l'aidait pas. Elle grimaça en gémissant légèrement, le poids du sac accentuait la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de le repositionner sur son épaule quand elle sentit que quelqu'un le lui prenait des mains. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Shaw la sermonnait déjà.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? tu veux faire sauter tes points de suture ou quoi ?

\- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu sors d'ici non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à sortir de la chambre, le sac de Root hissé sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers Root en haussant les sourcils. Celle-ci la regarda, surprise, puis lui sourit et la suivit dans le couloir.

Shaw l'avait ensuite emmené directement chez elle.

\- Tu resteras chez moi le temps de ta convalescence. Ça sera plus pratique pour moi de te faire tes soins et tes pansements si je n'ai pas à te chercher dans chacune de tes planques ou à la station.

Root, un grand sourire aux lèvres, allait sortir une de ses fameuses répliques qui avaient le don d'exaspérer la sociopathe mais celle-ci prit les devants.

\- N'essaye même pas de me sortir une de tes blagues débiles ou de dire une subtilité à double sens comme tu en as le secret sinon je t'abandonne à ton triste sort sur le bord de l'autoroute, toi, ton écharpe médical et ton sac de bric à brac !

\- Bric à brac que tu m'as toi-même apporté à l'hôpital mon cœur !

Shaw se renfrogna suite à cette remarque.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu te proposes de m'héberger chez toi et de me servir de médecin personnel ?

\- A titre provisoire ! et tu vois une autre personne dans ton entourage ayant des connaissances médicales, et pouvant me débarrasser de cette charge ? Parce que dans ces cas-là il n'y a pas de problèmes je laisse ma place sur le champ !

Root lui sourit d'un air entendu pour toute réponse.

\- Tu dormiras dans mon lit et je prendrai le canapé.

\- Je veux bien partager le lit avec toi tu sais !

\- Root !

C'est à ce moment que la cohabitation des deux jeunes femmes commença, au plus grand plaisir de la hackeuse. Contrairement à ce que Shaw avait pensé, elles ne s'entretuèrent pas au bout de 24 heures. Elle devait même bien avouer que Root n'était pas une si mauvaise colocataire qu'elle aurait cru. Une certaine routine se mit en place rapidement qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux femmes qui y trouvèrent vite leur compte. On aurait presque dit un petit couple épanoui et heureux de partager un foyer commun. Shaw failli se frapper elle-même suite à cette idée saugrenue. Elle n'était pas du genre à être faite pour la vie à deux, et certainement pas avec cette folle dingue de psychopathe aux yeux pétillants.

Un matin en se réveillant, Shaw eut la surprise de retrouver Root dans la cuisine en short et débardeur, se déhanchant doucement sur une musique entendue d'elle seule, les écouteurs de son lecteur MP4 enfoncés dans les oreilles. Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Shaw se surprit à l'observer avec attention des pieds à la tête, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, la hackeuse ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Sameen ne put s'empêcher de trouver Root particulièrement sexy dans cette tenue, se trémoussant doucement avec sa spatule à la main. Elle se mit de nouveau une claque mentale suite à cette pensée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Pourquoi avait-elle prit l'initiative d'héberger Root sous son toit pendant sa convalescence ? Pourquoi s'était-elle proposé de s'occuper de ses soins ? En somme de prendre soin d'elle tout court. Elle ne faisait pas ce genre de choses, se souciait des gens, prendre soin d'eux, avoir peur pour eux…car oui, Shaw devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie, pour quelqu'un. Pour Root. Elle avait eu peur de perdre Root ce jour-là. Et maintenant, elle voulait la garder sous les yeux car la peur n'était pas partie. C'était tout de même un comble pour elle !

Root finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était observée et fit un grand sourire à l'ancienne espionne.

\- La vue te plait de ton poste d'observation mon cœur ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à sa remarque mais ses lèvres frisèrent en un très léger sourire.

\- Je vois que tu es en bonne voie pour le ballet russe ! A quand les entrechats ?

\- C'est ça moque toi ! tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier ce que tu voyais il y a de cela quelques minutes ?

Shaw soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération et vint regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Root pour voir ce qu'elle préparait.

\- Je devrais faire la grasse mat' plus souvent ! tu nous prépares un festin ce matin ?

\- Tu vas avoir une journée plutôt chargée donc je me suis dit qu'un bon petit déj te mettrait de bonne humeur pour affronter cette journée !

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Root, pour toute réponse, tapota joyeusement son implant ce qui renfrogna Shaw.

\- La Machine recommence à te parler ? c'est encore un peu tôt non ?

\- Sam, ca va faire deux semaines que je suis en convalescence chez toi, et bien que j'apprécie énormément ta compagnie et vivre sous le même toit que toi, je trouve le temps long dans la journée quand tu es partie et je me sens prête à reprendre les missions maintenant.

Shaw n'avait pas remarqué que le temps était passé si vite.

\- Root, tu as pris une balle à 3cm du cœur ! c'est encore un peu tôt pour reprendre les missions !

\- La Machine estime qu'il en temps Sam, et moi aussi. Demain je repars en mission.

Shaw ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait pas changer Root d'avis.

Lorsque Shaw rentra chez elle le soir, après une mission au combien pénible, elle chercha automatiquement Root du regard. Celle-ci n'avait pas chômé au cours de la journée et avait repeint un mur de son salon en prune ! Prune !

\- Root ! c'est quoi ça ?

Root émergea de la salle de bain, le regard pétillant, un air d'incompréhension feint sur le visage.

\- De quoi tu parles mon cœur ?

\- De ça ! s'offusqua Shaw en pointant du doigt le mur. Je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord ? Arrête de modifier MON appartement en repeignant tous les murs et en commandant de nouveaux meubles en pensant que je ne vais pas m'en rendre compte !

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de passer le temps Sam !

\- Pas en transformant mon appartement en salon de l'habitat !

\- Admet que le prune fait ressortir le blanc des briques sur le mur opposé ! et cette table était en soldes à -70% avec les chaises comprises! je t'assure que j'ai fait une affaire !

\- Root ! tu es vraiment insupportable !

\- Mais je sais que tu adores ça Sam ! en plus, l'appartement est bien mieux comme ça, avec un peu plus que 4 meubles datant du siècle passé ! au moins maintenant il ressemble vraiment à quelque chose ! tes goûts en matière de déco sont vraiment à revoir mon cœur !

Sam reprit son air exaspéré qui plaisait tant à Root mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire. Root sortait tout juste d'une longue convalescence, il n'était donc pas opportun de la passer par la fenêtre maintenant.

\- Sur ce mon cœur, n'enlève pas ta veste parce que ce soir, on sort !

\- Comment ça on sort ? je ne vais nulle part moi, je viens à peine de rentrer !

\- Sam ! arrête de bougonner 5 minutes et accepte ce petit rencard s'il te plaît !

\- Un rencard ? avec toi ? non mais tu m'as bien regardé Root ?

\- Oh ça je peux t'assurer que oui mon cœur, je passe même mon temps à te regarder!

Shaw ferma les yeux pour tenter de contrôler l'exaspération qui semblait sur le point de ressurgir.

\- Sam je ne te demande pas la lune…juste de venir avec moi ce soir. Je te promets que tu vas aimer !

Shaw la dévisagea quelques secondes et ne parvint pas à résister, malgré tous ses efforts, à sa petite moue triste.

\- Bon d'accord ! mais je te préviens, je meurs de faim !

Root lui fit alors un sourire rayonnant qui illumina ses yeux. Shaw en fut quelques secondes troublée.

La grande brune l'emmena tout d'abord manger dans l'un de ses restaurant préféré. Shaw dut reconnaître que la hackeuse avait bon goût en matière de restos. Celui-ci servait des plats à en tomber à la renverse. Le repas se passa agréablement, Shaw lui raconta sa mission du jour et le numéro qu'elle avait dû gérer et Root lui expliqua les modifications et les autres achats qu'elle avait effectués dans l'appartement, au grand damne de sa propriétaire.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent du restaurant, Root sortit son MP4 et lui tendit un écouteur pendant qu'elle plaçait le deuxième dans sa propre oreille. Shaw lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà déambulé dans New York en observant attentivement tout ce qui se passe autour de toi avec de la musique dans les oreilles ?

\- Quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Voir les choses sous un autre angle ! donner une dynamique à une situation quelconque du quotidien pour la voir différemment ! comme si ce que tu voyais se transformait soudain en une scène de cinéma avec la musique en trame de fond !

\- Je ne saisis pas bien le principe là…

\- Tu vas comprendre, tiens !

Elle lui tendit l'écouteur et Shaw le plaça dans son oreille. Root mit une musique rythmée, une musique de scène d'action. Elle lui montra ensuite un homme courant après un bus pour l'obligeait à s'arrêter. Cette scène pour le moins classique du quotidien combinée avec la musique rythmée donna presque l'impression à Shaw que cet homme jouait sa vie en cherchant désespérément à prendre ce bus. Elle sourit en coin à cette constatation. Root choisit ensuite une musique plus douce, plus romantique, et pointa du doigt un couple qui s'embrassait un peu plus loin. La sociopathe regarda le couple avec dédain mais comprit où Root voulait en venir. Elles déambulèrent donc dans les rues de New York au rythme des musiques qui s'enchainaient sur le lecteur et en s'amusant à associer ces musiques à des scènes se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Sameen se surprit à rire ouvertement avec Root quand une musique comique de dessins animés se combina avec la chute d'un jeune frimeur voulant rouler sur une seule roue avec son vélo devant une brochette de filles surexcitées.

\- Tu as vraiment tout et n'importe quoi comme musique sur ton lecteur !

\- J'aime varier les styles ! tiens et si on faisait un jeu ?

\- La vie avec toi semble être un perpétuel amusement décidément !

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment mon cœur ! je t'explique le jeu ! j'ai une liste dans ma tête de choses que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire à New York. Si tu n'arrives pas à reconnaître le titre et l'interprète de la chanson que je te propose, tu dois m'accompagner sans poser de questions et sans rechigner et faire avec moi ces fameuses choses.

Sameen la regarda un moment, amusée, la hackeuse l'entrainait vraiment dans tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Sans savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette fameuse liste ? c'est un peu risqué pour moi non ?

\- Tu as peur Sam ? Fais-moi confiance, je ne vais pas te faire sauter de l'Empire State Building !

\- Avec toi je m'attends à tout ! Bon ça marche mais à condition que si je trouve le titre et l'interprète, c'est toi qui m'accompagne dans ma liste de choses à faire !

Root lui sourit, agréablement surprise qu'elle accepte de jouer le jeu si facilement et qu'elle lui propose en plus, de partager les choses de sa propre liste avec elle.

\- Ok ça marche !

C'est comme ça que Sameen se retrouva à devoir forcer les portes de l'opéra de New York pour exécuter quelques pas de danses sur la scène avec Root. « C'est toi qui m'a donné cette idée en me parlant des entrechats ce matin ». Shaw la fusilla du regard mais finit par exécuter les pas imposés par la grande brune. Après tout, une parole était une parole. Elles se prirent au jeu et se lancèrent dans un semblant de rock endiablé, la musique provenant du lecteur les aidant à garder le rythme. Elles durent néanmoins s'enfuirent à toutes jambes quand elles entendirent le gardien revenir de sa ronde à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Elles allèrent à la patinoire du Rockefeller Center où Shaw se fit une belle collection de bleus sous les fous rires de Root et les regards incandescents de Sam. La grande brune était resplendissante. Elle finit par avoir pitié de Shaw et vint lui prendre les mains pour l'aider à assimiler la technique. Shaw protesta au début, refusant l'aide proposée par Root mais finit par se laisser guider et apprécia même d'autant plus le moment, malgré ce qu'elle laisser croire.

Root se retrouva plus tard, devant un sandwich énorme rempli de sauce piquante et de peppéroni dans un fast food fraichement ouvert à l'angle de la seizième, le regard presque désespéré.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à manger tout ça ! surtout qu'on a déjà mangé au restaurant !

\- Il fallait trouver le titre de la chanson ET l'interprète ! on était d'accord sur ce point donc allez ! mange ! Dit-elle en croquante déjà une énorme bouchée de son propre sandwich.

\- Comment tu fais pour manger autant Sam ?

\- Comment cha ? ye manche pas tant que cha !

Root rit ouvertement devant l'attitude de Shaw mais celle-ci put aisément lui rendre la pareille quand la grande brune se jeta littéralement sur son verre d'eau et le but d'une traite après que sa langue soit entrée en contact avec la sauce piquante. La sociopathe la fit manger jusqu'à la dernière miette.

\- Je ne mangerai plus pendant une semaine après cette soirée ! Et je crains que ma langue ne soit plus jamais la même après le traumatisme qu'elle vient de subir !

Elles enchainèrent les lieux insolites en tout genre, commirent encore quelques entrées par effraction comme dans le zoo de Central Park ou le musée d'histoire naturel. Elles mirent du vernis noir sur les lentilles des longues vues publiques de l'Empire State Building, allèrent lancer quelques balles dans le Yankee stadium et firent une visite éclair du Madison Square Garden. Elles finirent la série des entrées par effractions en s'introduisant dans le planétarium qui était fermé à cette heure. A leur arrivée, la Machine déclencha la projection et elles s'installèrent silencieusement dans des sièges côte à côte pour regarder le plafond s'illuminer de milliers d'étoiles, de galaxies lointaines et de constellations. Shaw tourna la tête vers Root et vit que celle-ci regardait presque émerveillée le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sa mère étant malade lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait certainement dû grandir trop vite et passer à côté de beaucoup de choses, comme s'arrêter un instant pour regarder les étoiles. Pendant que Root se perdait dans la contemplation des astres, Shaw l'observait en souriant. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans ses yeux scintillants. Root tourna la tête vers elle et Sam détourna aussitôt la sienne.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour cette soirée, c'était magique !

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, sourit puis répondit :

\- C'était pas si catastrophique que ça s'annonçait, je te l'accorde !

Ce qui en langage Shaw, signifiait que la soirée avait été tout aussi « magique » pour elle, si elle reprenait les termes de Root. Celle-ci lui avait fait découvrir des choses insoupçonnées, elle lui avait permis de voir un peu plus loin que son éternelle assurance, sa répartie et son air détaché et elle en avait fait de même, à sa manière. Avec Root, sa carapace s'effritait comme neige au soleil. Elle reporta son attention sur la projection des astres et Root fit de même. Après un moment, Root saisit la main de Shaw et entremêla leurs doigts. Sameen ne se déroba pas, elle resserra même ses doigts sur la main de Root. Ce geste, aussi simple soit il en apparence, représentait en réalité un grand pas en avant, aussi bien pour Root que pour Sameen.

Elles rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement de Shaw, un écouteur pour chacune toujours à l'oreille, continuant de défiler la playlist de Root. Elles marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte dans la rue au son de la musique, leurs mains se frôlant sans jamais établir de nouveau le contact.

Arrivées à l'appartement, Shaw tendit l'écouteur à Root.

\- La prochaine fois, on écoutera la tienne de playlist ?

\- Mes goûts musicaux sont beaucoup moins variés que les tiens ! Il n'y aura pas de musique des Looney tunes et encore moins de chansons à l'eau de rose ! se moqua Sam.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre qu'elle me plaira ! Bonne nuit Sameen. Dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre sans un mot de plus la chambre.

Shaw regarda la grande brune partir en silence dans sa chambre, une dizaine de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête avant de répondre, bien trop tard pour que Root puisse l'entendre :

\- Bonne nuit Root.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé où elle se coucha toute habillée.

Le lendemain matin, Root était partie. Elle lui avait laissé une assiette de pancakes accompagnée d'un petit mot :

 _« Tu as loupé mes entrechats matinaux mais, à défaut de pouvoir me dévorer du regard à la dérobée, tu pourras au moins te remplir l'estomac en pensant à moi ;-). A très bientôt sweetie ! »_

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit et alla coller le post-it sur la porte du réfrigérateur avant de s'attaquer à ces pancakes.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre!_

 _Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :-)_

 _A bientôt ;-)_

 _Anna_


End file.
